


The Apple Tree

by helenhallward



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: also uh aziraphale isnt in this its just crowley pov, this is poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward
Summary: A demon, hopelessly in love with an angel. You can tell this is Good Omens inspired but doesn’t necessarily have to be read as a Good Omens fanwork. Anyways I love two (2) dumb supernatural entities





	The Apple Tree

The Apple Tree

—

Wouldn’t you, my angel, say that sinning is divine?

I thrill to kill that which remains of what merit once was mine

If merit be God’s loveless love, the plan that keeps our fates apart

But, angel, why then make me fall for you right from the start?

Salvation is the freedom to spread your wings in rapture

Before the hosts of heaven, commanded you to capture

I wonder, could you fall for me? This immortal longing flowers

Could I be your apple tree? Oh angel, love devours

As life in loud confusion flies ceaselessly towards destruction

My thoughts remain consumed by schemes for your seduction

I believe we love more fiercely yet than anyone in all creation

Heaven’s thwarting hosts be damned, too sweetly sings temptation

My love, my life, my soul they say I’ve lost, will you run away with me?

Will you be as one with me, with life, the world,  
the apple tree?


End file.
